Blazefire
Blazefire is a thickset, dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Althought she was born a rogue, the tabby joined ScorchClan. She journeyed on the Quest to New Land. Upon returning home, she discovered that vicious lies had been spread about her, so she left and came to FlameClan. There, she became her best friend Stormstar's mate and has given birth to two litters. Description Apperance Broad frame silhouetted, eyes gleaming, the warrior stands with confidence and dignity. Head raised and proud, she gives the aura of someone not to be messed with. Despite her obvious lack of beauty, strangers can see that she thinks no less of herself because of it. From the long and knotty fur to her piercing green graze, Blazefire is proud of her looks, and nothing can shake this confidence in herself. The forehead is broad, with tabby markings on the top. It tapers into a rounded snout that seems a bit too short for her face. Her jaw does fit well beneath, and it contains powerful yellow-white fangs. Her cheek-fur is fuzzy and, well, long. Her whiskers are pale and long as well. Moving back up her muzzle, disproportionately-shaped rounded ears show. They aren't very tufty, and look odd as the one place on her without thick tabby fur. Her shoulders are set wide and are muscular, giving her a very powerful appearance. Her limbs are strong too; each step is graceful for such a build, but kind of resonates in a way as well. Her curvatures are curved in an elegant way, which hardly shows beneath her fur. Said fur often hides her muscles that would normally show, because it is so very thick. She's a classic tabby, with swirl-type markings on this fur. It is often in knots and looks a bit ragged despite her attempts to keep it clean. Her tail is long and plumy, much like that of her half-sister. She is very lightly scarred for someone to tough. She has a few minor nicks in her ear, and several messy patches where her fur has grown over scarred skin. Several times her long claws have been ripped out, resulting in torn 'sheaths'. Even now, their normally smooth dark surface is riddled with nicks from combat. Her most defining feature is her eyes. They are narrow and deep-set, and are quite breathtaking. Hazel-green, they seem to expand and contract as one looks. The depths shimmer in the sunlight and seem to pore into you, filling you with calmness and certainity. Personality Blazefire on a regular basis is thoughtful, quiet, and reserved. She is often lost in daydreaming and thinking about who knows what; with a wild imagination and schematic mind. Her thoughts are often her more enjoyable companion, she spends many hours in her own company speaking to herself, in a way. Talking to others is a bit of a strain, but she can be very open and willing to talk to those she wishes to do so to. She prefers to launch straight into deep conversation instead of exchanging pleasantries, and most can be taken aback by this. Blazefire can be very blunt when needed, but she usually knows how to sugercoat and twist her words as to not offend. She usually chooses her words carefully, putting a lot of thought and power behind each spoken word. Blazefire's voice is surprisingly delicate, of a medium pitch. She usually speaks slowly and literally, carefully. One can almost see her mind treading gently over what she's about to say, if it's something sensitive. She can be very secretive about her emotions and can usually mask them quite well. However, due to the deaths she witnessed and believes she caused, her emotions have been getting out of control. Nightmares have made her uneasy and unsettled her around cats. Her slow anger became quick, and then tempered down though not quite to what it was before. As a queen, she's more snappy and easily provoked. She often feels like a string, stretched tight and ready to snap at the slightest disturbance. Little things often make her extremely annoyed. She's grown to be protective, and knows she'd die a thousand times before the tiny kits inside her get harmed. Skills As a rogue, Blazefire developed vicious and sharp battle skills that she rarely puts into play now. Her fighting skills are lethal and rogue style. Some say she fights unfairly, which Blazefire doesn't think is true. When she unleashes her full fury in battle, she can be quite a dangerous opponent that few want to face. Although she is modest and doesn't believe she has the best skills, she can rival many of the top fighters in her Clan. She fights by assessing her opponents rather than rushing into battle, which ususally provides a favourable outcome for her. Her tracking skills are mediocre, which results in slightly not-above-average hunting skills. However, Blazefire is often successful at bringing home a catch and doesn't underestimate the value of hunting. As a rogue, she has a basic knowledge of herbs as well. She thinks her calmer personality will result in her being a good mentor. Eager to try this out, Blazefire had her eye on Cinderfire's daughter, Scorchkit, whom she thinks is a lively kit who has lots of potential. She is mentored Scorchpaw, who is now Scorchflame. History Life Redriver was her mother, then going by the name Red. Blazefire did not know who her father was and was never raised with him. She and her mother lived in the woods for a while alone, when a group of cats moved in. The realized they could not fight these cats, so they joined them. This group was ScorchClan, the one place Blazefire calls home. Roleplay ScorchClan Roleplay Blazefire is first seen bringing a fat bird into camp. She hides it from Wispheart, wanting to share it with her mother instead. She and her mother share it, Blazefire subtly questioning her mother on the whereabouts of her half-sister. When Flamekit turns up in ScorchClan, Blazefire volunteers to escort her back to FlameClan. She is startled by the kit's hostility and anger. Later on, she shares tongues with her mother and they talk about Blazefire's kithood. She watches Scorchkit and Smokekit on their first time out, thinking that Scorchkit reminds her of herself. She keenly watches Scorchkit as she plays and decides she would like to mentor her. A few days later, Scorchclaw comes into the camp and demands to become leader again. Blazefire watches the nursery in case the kits get into trouble, but later on goes into Willowstar's den. She is the only cat that wants to hear Scorchclaw out and feels sorry for him, though she doesn't like the way he handled things. She and Wispheart get into a brief argument over him, while Scorchclaw simply begins to rant at her about how no one understands him. But as she realizes she could be questioned for loyalty, Blazefire stops trying to defend the tom and allows her leader to take control. She seems worried about her leader when Willowstar leaves camp, hoping that recent events didn't shake her up too much. Blazefire has a brief conversation with Wispheart about what is going to be done about Silentwhisper, who allegedly led Scorchclaw into camp. It is not shown, but Blazefire was likely upset by his exile as she believes in resolving things and not revenge. The next time she is seen, Blazefire receives Scorchpaw as her apprentice, proudly saying that she will make her apprentice a great warrior. She tells the latter to meet her parents and then join her for the tour of the territory. On this tour, she points out several landmarks and quizzes her apprentice on a few things. The tour takes the whole day and they return exhausted. She tells her apprentice to take her pick from the fresh-kill pile as she did well. Blazefire then shares a mouse with her mother, looking up to see Tigerheart staring at Scorchpaw. The ginger she-cat was never very suspicious, so she believed there was something medically wrong with Scorchpaw and confronted the medicine cat apprentice. Tigerheart was defensive as he had developed a crush on Blazefire's apprentice. The ginger she-cat didn't know this, however, and badgered him till both of their patience snapped. She was furious because she cared about Scorchpaw, and was afraid something was wrong with her. She storms out of camp spitting nasty insults at Tigerheart, defying her calm demeanor. She rages straight to the Loner and Rogues border, where she crashed into Stormrage. The FlameClan deputy had returned Shadow back to his territory and was making sure the other Clan had no trouble with The Falling Stars. Blazefire apologizes to him, but he tells her it is no problem, saying that he fought with his brother earlier that day. She remarks that neither siblings nor Clanmates should fight, feeling regretful over her fight with Tigerheart. Storm rage then tells her about the prophecy, saying that she can't tell anyone. She dutifully promises to, and the two chat for a little while more until Aspenfern interrupts, asking if Stormrage is missing a Clanmate. They argue, and it ends with Stormrage leaving for his home in a rage, believing that he had found a true friend and Blazefire had betrayed him. The she-cat is puzzled as she was being loyal to her Clan and Clanmate, whom he insulted. She determinedly stalks back to camp, feeling that she shouldn't run back to him like a dog and that they weren't very good friends anyway. She then asks Scorchpaw if she'd like to train. Scorchpaw and Blazefire then go out for battle training. Gathering Roleplay First Gathering Blazefire is at her first Gathering and doesn't know that it is the first Gathering in general. She nudges Scorchpaw and tells her to talk to other apprentices before deciding to approach the FlameClan deputy Stormrage. She has her first conversation with him here. Their conversation turns dark as they discuss Fallenstar, the evil previous leader of FlameClan. Stormrage then reveals his embarrassment at one of his adventers as a kit. Blazefire assures him that as he was a kit, no one blamed him, but he disagrees. They talk for quite a while until Hiddenstar calls the Gathering to start. Blazefire returns to join her mother, excited about the Gathering while Redriver is not. She puffs out her chest with pride as Willowstar says she is Scorchpaw's mentor. The ginger she-cat spots her apprentice, but doesn't see Smokepaw anywhere and feels worried. The Gathering then ends. Second Gathering tbc. Quest Roleplay FlameClan Roleplay Pedigree Mate Stormstar- Living Daughters Dapplestorm- Living Brightwhisker- Living Ashbreeze- Living Sons Tornadostorm- Living Mother Redriver- Living Father Unknown- Status Unknown Half-Sister Ivy- Living 'Aunt: ' Nightwing - Deceased, Residence Unknown 'Uncle: ' Pine- Deceased, Residence Unknown 'Cousins: ' Apple, Clover, Thorn- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Gallery Life Images File:Blazefire.png|Warrior Image File:Blazerage.png|Blazefire and Stormstar, beautifully done by whiskers <3 Character Pixels File:Blazefire.warrior.png|Warrior Blazefire.queen.png|Queen Relationships Family Redriver Mother and daughter have a complicated relationship. Being rogues who opted to join the Clan after being invaded by said Clan, they are not exceptional close to the other warriors. They stay in each other's company and don't mind it, though Redriver is not Blazefire's most favorite cat. However, she loves her mother and would give her life for Redriver. Their relationship is close in the sense that they are very open with each other, but Blazefire disrespects her mother a slight bit, and Redriver is a bit distant as she consider's Blazefire's father not her true love. Ivy Blazefire has never met Ivy, nor does she know that the conspiring she-cat lives nearby. She was never told by her mother that she had a half-sister, nor does she know about her mother's sister Nightwing. However, the she-cat picked up on clues the and slip-of-tongues from her mother that said that she had another mate and siblings. When Blazefire finally confronted her, Redriver reluctantly told her that she had once been mates with Pine, and had a she-cat as a kit. Blazefire wanted to meet Ivy before Stormrage told her Ivy was not a good cat. She vowed that what her sister was, she was not. However, she still has a longing to see Ivy and wants to meet her sister all the same. Brightwhisker Tornadostorm Ashbreeze Dapplestorm ScorchClan Clanmates Willowstar Blazefire is loyal to her leader and trusts her judgement on most occasions. She doesn't believe in munity against a leader and will make sure Willowstar knows if she is uncomfortable with something. Blazefire used to resent the leader for bringing the Clan to her home, but got over this when she realized Willowstar had no idea they were staying there. Scorchflame Blazefire is amused by Scorchpaw's eagerness and energy, which reminds her of herself when she was a younger cat. She is fond of her first apprentice and feels protective towards her. Wispheart Blazefire doesn't know the tom well. From their few exchanges she has gathered that he is a loyal warrior to ScorchClan and respects him for that. They mildly clashed heads once when Wispheart was determind to drive Scorchclaw away while Blazefire wanted to speak with him. Friends None. Love Interests. Stormstar Blazefire harbored no romantic feelings at first, just simply enjoyed talking to him, as he was one of the few cats who indulged in 'deep' conversation. He intrigued her. She was doing nothing wrong by making friends with the deputy of FlameClan, so she pursued friendship. Blazefire wasn't afraid of his rank, wasn't afraid to point out his faults and have the occasional fight with him. After a particularly bad one, she was afraid their bond was dissolved for ever. But on the quest, it returned, stronger than ever. Blazefire loves him, because she can be who she is with him. She doesn't treat him differently because of rank or looks, but loves him out of the depths of her soul for who he is. Other Scorchclaw. Blazefire was one of the cats who wanted to hear Scorchclaw out. She believed that he had a fair point, and sympathized his frustration in finding out that a new Clan leader had taken over. However, she didn't understand exactly what he was going through and in the end became fed up with his hostile attitude. She put up with him because she admired his fighting spirit and felt that it was unfair he was denied even entry into the Clan. Questing Cats Owing to her personality, she joined the quest with an open mind towards the others. Initially she appeared antagonistic and hostile, but later upon recovering herself, appeared to be what she really was. To her Clanmates she remained protective and loyal. To the DarkClan cats, she did not stereotype them, and holds a respectful but frosty relationship with them. To FlameClan she is friendly and has forged unforgettable bonds, especially with Stormstar. Whatever happens, she'll always feel a connection to all the questing cats, as this is an experience she'll never forget. Trivia * Blazefire was once Blazey's main fursona. Guess where her nickname comes from? * Originally, Blazefire was a pale brown tabby. Blazey changed this because she didn't think it fit her name. * Blazey has a fanfiction dedicated to her on WFW. * Blazey loves her to pieces <33333 She is Blazey's female bae xD Category:Living Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Cats Owned by Blazey Category:Warrior Category:Questing Cat Category:Living Cats Owned by Blazey Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Former ScorchClan Cat